Software developers work on many different projects over their careers. When tasked with solving a problem for a current project, an experienced software developer may recall previously written source code that either solves the problem at hand or a similar problem. In the case of user interface development, locating a portion of previously written source code can be difficult. Of even greater difficulty is recalling what the portion of source code looks like when rendered.
A prior source code solution, for example, may specify certain visual features of a user interface that are desired for the software developer's current project. In many cases, the computing system of the software developer is no longer able to rerun the prior source code solution. This complicates searching for the desired source code. Even in the case where the software developer does locate previously written source code, the software developer is unable to verify that the located source code does, in fact, specify the desired visual features since visual verification requires execution of the source code in order to render the user interface.